fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armored Truck
Armored Car? Upon unsuccessfully looking for a single, appropriate image for this article, I realized that the "Replica Armored Truck", as it's called here, is less of an APC (or truck for that matter) and more of an armored car. Just Google APC and armored car and you'll see that this definitely fits the description of the latter. So, I changed a couple things to say "armored car" to reflect this, but the title still says Armored Truck, so I kept that in the article, as well. I think it's more appropriate that it be called "Replica Armored Car", or, maybe just something more generic like "Replica Armored Transport". As far as I know, there is no official name for it, right? What do you guys think? Blackhound 17:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Look up intenational maxpro its an apc MRAP that looks similar to an armored car plus apcs are no longer tracked vehicles in fact wheeled are more reliable It does look similar to an armored car, I suppose, but I still think the FEAR vehicle more closely resembles a traditional armored car with the heavy, low to the ground, boxlike shape, rather than an "APC" even though they essentially serve the same purpose. well it does look like some thing the ATF or FBI teams would use but there is a real life apc called the International APC thats were i got the info that made the truck an apc its not like the apcs you see on the news with the war but still International APC isn't giving me much luck on google. Do you have a link to an image I could see? I thought you were just using "international" as an adjective, meaning it's an international design or something. Blackhound 20:21, 28 September 2008 (UTC) wiki or go to their home page becuase thats where i found my info I'm getting this: http://www.defencetalk.com/pictures/data/3030/International_-APC_USA.jpg Is that it? yeah but it has slate armor add ons along with numerous modifacations for the war in Iraq hieght wheels the replica's model is bargin basement most likely because of the numbers found in game Well, if no one else objects, I guess we can just keep that, then. I went ahead and fixed the statement to mention Navistar International, the actual manufacturer of the International APC. I'm still not convinced that's the model, though, if there even is one. Blackhound 02:04, 1 October 2008 (UTC) there was one it was for veitnam so finding it on the net is a bitch i saw the one at a museum for military transportation There's no solid evidence whatsoever signifying it was definitely inspired by this APC we're talking about. It's all just speculation. Let's keep "possibly" in there ok? Blackhound 13:27, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I'll settle for it eventhough if you go to kentucky's military transport museaum there is a black hulk that looks like it came from FEAR I posted a new comment on the new design it no longer looks like its the old armoured car but now looks like an other intenational product the MaxxPro so look it up other then the wheels they look alot alikeDerekproxy 02:33, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Replicas can't drive? Only once in the entire FEAR series do you ever see a Replica armored vehicle being driven without it crashing into something. I guess they didn't cover automobile operation in the Replica training program... Probably didn't have the progamming capability. Except for Betters at the start, but that was only once. Devs tend to take liberites; they probably did not expect you to see that. You know the cars at the end of Modern Warfare are all the same famer guys? Big McLargeHuge 02:08, January 4, 2011 (UTC)